


Do You Love Me?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You finally confess to your best friend that you’re in love with him, after weeks of sleeping together.





	Do You Love Me?

“I’m tired of being your secret, Steve,” you whispered as you stood in his bedroom at the compound.  “I don’t want to do this anymore. Being fuck buddies, is wearing me down more than I thought it ever would. I can’t do it anymore.”

He was sifting through files on his desk, but you knew he heard your words; his shoulders tensed and his breathing hitched ever so slightly. “So what now?” He spoke, his voice rigid with coldness. “You gonna move onto Bucky, or maybe even Tony, huh? I’m not enough for you?”

“I never said that,” you denied forcefully. “I just- I can’t do this anymore- not like this, Steve.”

“You’d never have me any other way, Y/N,” he stood straight, his hand rubbing at a point on his forearm. “You were happy with our arrangements. What changed?” he turned around, leaning back against the desk.

You couldn’t admit that through all those sex-filled nights with him, you had somehow managed to fall in love with him. You couldn’t put yourself out there like that; it wasn’t the person you were. You would keep your emotions locked away, for fear of losing your best friend. “I just- I just can’t do this anymore, Steve.”

“I’m not enough for you, anymore.” He deadpanned. “Just admit it. You grew bored of me.”

“That’s not the case, Steve!” You wanted to shout, but you remained as calm as you could. “I-” you stopped yourself from uttering those three forbidden words. You couldn’t admit them outloud. It wasn’t you to say those words.

“You, what?” he blinked.

“Nothing,” you grumbled, wishing you could disappear in that very moment.

“What, Y/N? Tell me.”

“I love you,” you confessed as you looked down at the carpet. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, but, Steve-” you cut off as he chuckled softly.

“That’s it?” He scoffed, grinning from ear to ear. “That’s why you wanted to stop this all?”

“It’s not a joke, Steve,” you mumbled, feeling utterly hurt and embarrassed. This wasn’t the reaction you were expecting from him.

“Y/N,” he walked over to you, cupping your chin in his hands before rubbing his thumb along your jawline. “I can’t begin to express how happy that made me.”

“What?” you whispered, looking into his baby blue eyes, easily getting lost in them.

“Say it again,” he whispered, a breath away from your lips as he leaned in further. “Say it one more time.”

“I love and I’m terrified.”

“Don’t be,” he whispered just before his lips connected to your own.


End file.
